


Hope suffocating

by c_lightning



Category: Muse
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suspence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_lightning/pseuds/c_lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lure me into that trap of your gaze; I have been on a run from you for so long that now I don’t mind being trapped by your charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope suffocating

Touch the throbbing vein on my neck with your lips; kiss my life.  
And choke me with your breath; choke me with a trenchant hope.  
Lure me into that trap of your gaze; I have been on a run from you for so long that now I don’t mind being trapped by your charm.

*  
I feel your presence instantly – an imperceptible flutter of air, gentle scent cut all over with other smells and a subtle wave of heat, that reaches the most remote corners of the endless suite of rooms.  
The first step reverberates from the grey walls, rings with the countless echoes and fades away, striking roots into dusty silence.  
Trying not to ruin thin gossamer of sonic threads I begin my journey from the starting point of the maze.  
You didn’t think it would be simple, did you?

*  
I will know your smooth gait even among a crowd of thousands. You are creeping up on me softly like a cat, with your invariable grace. I don’t burst into running, you don’t quicken your pace – our secret agreement from the time immemorial, doomed to sink soon into oblivion.  
I don’t glance back – I shouldn’t, I mustn’t – if I do, I won’t ever see you again and it’s definitely not my final goal.  
Thirst for completion, thirst for the reward for my loss drives me on towards the finish.  
Gliding slowly down the street I sometimes notice a house, which I used to dream of hundreds years ago, sometimes a man, who once used to be my imaginary friend.  
You didn’t think I wouldn’t recognize you in my imagined world, did you?

*  
The last midnight train carries us far far away, where we can be together for real. It is darting forward like an arrow from a bow and leaving behind everything that’s been habitual and painfully familiar. The temptation of giving up and getting off at the next station is as big as the excitement of the pursuit, but if I make an effort and cast all the pretence away, it won’t be hard to find out that both the first and the second wishes are false, transient and crumble easily at a wave of the hand. Traps of one’s mind, that exist in every maze and can be avoided effortlessly if you only ever want to avoid them.  
Fluttering my eyes closed, I can see your smile and my destination, I will arrive at in just ten minutes.  
I’ve never thought that someday I would strive so much for something that earlier seemed to be the beginning of the end.

*  
There is this room again, this scent and these steps. Yours.  
I can feel you with my back, the heat of your body and the sharpness of the piercing gaze. Every emotion reflects in your limpid eyes like in a mountain brook.  
I don’t glance back – I shouldn’t, I mustn’t – if I do, I won’t ever see you again and it’s definitely not my final goal. Now that the denouement is so close, it would be a crime to spoil everything.  
“At last,” your whisper is flowing down my veins, poisoning any common sense and making my head spin.  
That’s why I’ve always been afraid of you: too intoxicating a sensation, too reckless an action, too dangerous a thought.  
“At last,” I utter back turning to face you.  
Now, I’m allowed to.

*  
“Too much” is a right word.  
Wondrously I manage to spot this a moment before your lips touch on mine and all the rest loses its true meaning. Persistently and eagerly you are putting new conceptions in my mind, rewriting the old views and changing my whole world outlook. A couple of movements is all it takes from you to arouse mysterious feelings, so absurdly overwhelming for my fragile heart.  
Your hands are both breaking and healing.  
Your fingers leave bruises and scratches, caressing my skin with mere intentions.  
There is nothing left but give in and could I ever think it would be that welcome.

*  
As your lips are skimming to that throbbing vein on my neck, I realise that you are kissing my very life and it will never be the same again.  
As your breath falters, making me choke, I realise that I resuscitate to be another person.  
Dissolving in your eyes I notice their sly glitter: you’ve managed to lure me into your trap and you know this perfectly clear.


End file.
